


SMASH AU: Subspace 2, Chapter 24: Multi-Tasking

by PowerPad



Category: Broken Age (Video Game), Persona 3, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), RWBY, Resident Evil - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Lists, Multi, Subspace Emissary (Super Smash Brothers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerPad/pseuds/PowerPad
Summary: After the Republic Cruiser crashes near the ruins of Sugar-Steel Bunting, Shay wants to help these people out. Leon S. Kennedy gives him a list of what they could need, and Shay goes off to accomplish said tasks.
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my first fanfic with chapters! It's awesome!

**SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2**

**CHAPTER 24, PART 1**

Falling. The ship was falling after it had been shot by the Shroobs, and was plummeting towards the surface of another planet, Makoto hung onto the main console table the Republic Cruiser had, and saw Leon and Ruby slide past him, with Ruby unconscious, and Leon still sliding. He grabbed onto Leon's hand, and saved the both of them. "Where's Paper Mario and that Scout person?" Makoto asked, his fingers growing a bit numb. "I have no idea," Leon said. "All I could find was Ruby before this ship started sliding and plummeting-" Just then the ship crashed onto the surface of the planet kicking up dirt and dust on its way.

Shay, still a bit dazed from him getting thrown, looked up, and saw the ship plummeting near a giant crater, where Sugar-Steel Bunting used to be. Thank goodness the Tatine household, where Vella's family and his parents were safe. Shay saw the ship crash, and start producing smoke. He saw a broken window, and using a ladder he had gotten from Meriloft. Climbing through the window, Shay saw three people there. Someone wearing a red cape, someone with blue hair, and the final person was leaning on what looked like a control panel table. "Hello..?" Shay began to ask, and the blue haired person attempted to stand, but needed the table for support. "Who are you?" he asked Shay. "Shay Volta, former 'Commander' of the Bassinostra. You see.." Shay began explaining himself, while the blue haired boy was listening. The person who was leaning on the control panel began putting out some of the fires nearby them. "Interesting story," Blue haired boy said. "He's Leon S. Kennedy, a police officer of Raccoon City. I'm Makoto Yuuki, a second year student at Gekkoukan Primary High School."

Just then, Hope Volta, Shay's mother, stumbled through the window as well. "Shay! Thank goodness you're safe!" She embraced him with a hug, which Shay accepted. "Who are these people?" She asked. Leon and Makoto introduced themselves, and finally introduced the person in the red cape. "That's Ruby, " Makoto said. "She must have passed out when this Republic Cruiser shot down by those Shroobs." Hope picked up Ruby, in a motherly way. "I'm taking her to the Tartine house," Hope said, carrying Ruby off with her. "She needs to rest." Leon went over to the main panel with a bunch of controls, and got out a pencil from his pocket. "We'll need something to fit between that thin crack in the wall, and repair it," Leon said. "We'll also need to revive Ruby, find Paper Mario and that Scout guy, get a new lever for this control panel, clear out the fires and mushrooms...And we should be good to go." Shay got the list from Leon, and walked out of the ship. The list is:

  * Revive Ruby
  * Find Paper Mario and Scout
  * Find a new lever
  * Find a way to clear out the purple mushrooms and fires
  * Repair the thin crack in the wall/Patch the hull



Shay first decided to go find Scout and Paper Mario, walking near the tree that Vella and him first napped under, and discovered that someone had their bag stuck on one of the branches. "A little help? I'm stuck, ya know?" Shay looked up, and saw someone dressed in red. "You're this Scout person, right?" The person in red responded. "Of course I am!" Shay tried grabbing him, but he was on a branch out of reach. "Be right back," Shay said. "Don't leave me hangin', please," Scout said. Shay wandered elsewhere, until he found a normal sized log, lying around. "This could be useful," he said, pocketing it. He then returned to the tree, and bracing himself, Shay hit the tree with the log he found, shaking it enough so that Scout fell down. "Ugh, my head," Scout said. "Who even gave you that idea? AH, it doesn't matter, I'm free from that tree! And hey, I even caught that paper guy on the way down!" Scout gave Shay a crumpled up piece of paper. "It got crumpled on the way down," he said. Shay crossed something off the list. This list was now:

  * Revive Ruby
  * ~~Find Paper Mario and Scout~~
  * Find a new lever
  * Find a way to clear out the purple mushrooms and fires
  * Repair the thin crack in the wall/Patch the hull




	2. SMASH AU Subspace 2, Chapter 24: Multi tasking, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Republic Cruiser crashes near the ruins of Sugar-Steel Bunting, Shay wants to help these people out. Leon S. Kennedy gives him a list of what they could need, and Shay goes off to accomplish said tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the part 2 I promised. Part 3 comes out tomorrow.

**SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2:**

**CHAPTER 24, PART 2**

"Woah," Scout said, walking into the Republic Cruiser. "This place got really damaged." Leon looked at Scout, and said, "You're back. Welcome back, I guess." Scout then when over to a wall, and he leaned on it. Meanwhile, Shay unfolded Paper Mario, and asked him to fit between the wall crack, to repair it. "Can you do that?" Shay asked, and Paper Mario nodded. After a few minutes, the crack was repaired.

  * Revive Ruby
  * ~~Find Paper Mario and Scout~~
  * Find a new lever
  * Find a way to clear out the purple mushrooms and fires
  * ~~Repair the thin crack in the wall/Patch the hull~~



Shay exited the Republic Cruiser, and went over to the Tartine house, where Ruby and Makoto were. "Hey Mom," Shay said. "Any luck with the girl so far?" Hope was still tending to Ruby. "No luck so far," she said. "It's like she's not out cold, but at the same time, we may need something.." Shay looked around, and saw a platter of cookies. "I'm sure no one will mind if I take one," Shay said, pocketing a cookie. Walking over to Ruby, he offered the cookie. He hand came up, and grabbed the cookie from him. Hope Volta was quite surprised. "She's recovered!" Hope said, and everyone cheered.

Makoto tried lead her back to the Republic Cruiser, with Ruby accidently bumping into a weak chair, causing it to crack. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Ruby was trying to apologize. "It's fine," Grandpa Beastender said. "I was gonna replace the chair any day now." Shay went over to it, and grabbed one of the broken legs. He checked two more things off the list. The list was down to just one thing:

  * ~~Revive Ruby~~
  * ~~Find Paper Mario and Scout~~
  * ~~Find a new lever~~
  * Find a way to clear out the purple mushrooms and fires
  * ~~Repair the thin crack in the wall/Patch the hull~~



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fter the Republic Cruiser crashes near the ruins of Sugar-Steel Bunting, Shay wants to help these people out. Leon S. Kennedy gives him a list of what they could need, and Shay goes off to accomplish said tasks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is inspired by Minecraft Story Mode, At World's End and Broken Age.

**SMASH AU SUBSPACE 2**

**CHAPTER 24, PART 3**

As Shay, Makoto Yuuki, and Ruby Rose approached the Republic Cruiser Scout was guarding the window entrance, and almost shot Makoto in the leg. "Sorry," he said. "My nerves are a little jumped today." Makoto thought for a second, and replied. "It's fine. We've been through a lot ourselves." Ruby rushed ahead, and Makoto and Shay followed. Ruby gasped, and pointed at someone. "Hello there," the mysterious figure said, lowering their hood. Scout gasped in shock as well. 'Well, if it ain't that General Kenobi guy!" Leon noticed their shock. "Yes, General Kenobi showed up here," he said. "He helped us take care of the fires and mushrooms." Obi Wan sighed, and walked to the main control panel. "Hmm..Are we ready?" Kenobi asked, turning to Leon. "I beleive we Are," Leon said, flipping the switch. "Brace yourselves!"

Hope, Grandpa Beastender, and the others looked out the window, The Republic Cruiser began to reverse itself out of the dirt, and lift itself into the air. Hope hoped that her son would be okay with those people, and the ship of the Grandy Army of the Republic flew off, to who knows where? None of the Tartines nor Votlas knew, and neither did Alex.

"Steady..Keep the elevation about there," Kenobi said, pointing to a diagram. "Volta, come with me." Obi Wan left Leon and Makot to tend to the machines, and Ruby and Scout to continue chatting. "Might I tell you a secret?" Obi Wan asked Shay, as they entered a secret hallway/ "And what's that?" Shay asked him. "This," Obi Wan said, rolling up his sleeve, revealing..A purple and pink mark on his shoulder. "I have no clue what it is," he said. "I must have acquired it after getting rescued by Junpei near that storm creature." Shay was still looking at him, and the sickness on Kenobi's arm. Seeing this, he once again hid it from view. "Now, back to the control panels," Obi Wan said, hurrying off, with Shay going in a different direction.

Back with Lukas, Anakin, Weiss, Belle, Junpei, and R2, Anakin cut the side of the wall, using the lightsaber he had. While they were in some kind of warehouse, it didn't explain why they were in a flat land of desert-like terrain. "I don't like sand," Anakin said, looking at the ground outside. "It's rough, course, irritating, and it gets everywhere." R2-D2 made a series of beeping sounds. "I think he's saying we should gather one bag each of food, water and materials, west," Belle said, looking at the droid. Lukas chimed in, adding his thoughts. "Across this desert? No way to know where we're going, or if there's any shelter out there." Weiss and Junpei had gatered their own bags, and the others did the same.

They began marching , single file line style, to the west, or what R2 said was west. "This flat material against my boots irritates me," Anakin said, trying not to look at it. "I wonder how that heiress can even walk on this land!" Junpei joked with Lukas, which earned him a slap from Weiss. "What was that for?" Junpei asked. "For that joke," the queen of ice responded.

Meanwhile, aboard the Black Pearl, which was now out of water, Jack Sparrow was seeing illusions of himself, acting as his crew. "Hoist the colors!" He screamed at one of them, and he ordered another to raise the anchor. What he didn't notice was a group of people, walking single file.

Lukas was the first to see it: A massive pirate ship. "Finally found something!" He cried out in joy. "What the heck is a ship doing out in the middle of a desert?" Belle asked. "It's like putting difficult enemies on the tutorial level!" Anakin didn't understand what she meant, but he rolled with it. All five of the people climbed up the sides, with Anakin carrying R2 up with him, since he could never abandon his precious droid, which had been with him since he left his home planet of Tatooine. Learning from the way his master acted, Anakin dropped down, saying this. "Hello there."

The pirate captain turned around, to see someone behind him. "Are you an illusion?" he asked. "Illusion? Are you going mad from lack of water?" the person put what they were carrying down, which beeped and moved around. His crew-mates were nearby, and they were near him. "Name's Captain Jack Sparrow," he said, taking his hat off and doing a bow. "What brings you here? The Kraken?" The white haired one answered almost instantly. "Kraken? No, we came through a teleporter thing." The group finally introduced themselves. Their names were Belle, Lukas, R2-D2, Anakin, Weiss, and Junpei. Just then, the ship started rocking. They all looked over, and saw some of the rocks moving, carrying the ship with them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send Kudos and comments if you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Send Kudos and Comments if you enjoyed! Chapter 2 releases later.


End file.
